The World only a few know
by TheWorldsBestMistake
Summary: A young man who convince a girl to kill herself feels the wrath of a god and gets turn into a vocaloid. God wanted to make the young man feel what it feels like to have his will taken away from as many creators use him to make whatever they want. Be it fanfiction or music video the only time he has free will is when A-gen turns off her computer.


He was confined to his room, though he wouldn't admit to anyone other then himself, the prank did go a little far but was he really to blame for her death. It was so obvious that He wasn't who was in the picture, Never the less there wasn't much he could do now but watch the funeral that had been happening just across the street. Unlike the movies the skies hadn't been painted gray and rain definitely didn't pour on the friends and family that attended the funeral.

His eyes began to close and drifted into a brief slumber. There in the darkness I showed myself. There in that moment I was dressed in all black and as cliche as it sounds my face had became skull, just then I didn't have any control on what form I would take. I approach him having my head down as if I was praying, though I am the so called god human's like himself believed in. He didn't pay me any mind as I neared closer, deciding to keep up the cheesiness of the whole thing I spoke softly.

"You killed her, didn't you?" I asked fully knowing what the answer would be.

"No, I didn't kill her." He said confident tone, "She killed herself." He added

I lifted my head and gave smile though I knew it wasn't going to show up on my face, "Is that so?" I asked and stepped to the side showing the horrible image to him. A young girl hanging from the darkness by a laptop charger cord, I made sure to keep my head down. "I suppose this would be a suicide of a tragic tale, no?" I asked.

He stared at image with a bored expression. "So what, suicide is far to common now and days."

I do not reply, or rather I couldn't think of one. I was in a debate if this was my creation or not, after all there had been many other gods and goddesses, and with so many powerful beings it became a pass time for the younger ones to play harsh tricks like this. I drew in a deep breath, he couldn't see my chest move nor hear. I lifted my head showing my face to him. There he paled but not as much as I expected, still it was unclear to me if he was my creation or not. He stepped back falling back as if he had tripped over something. I do not follow him, for I found it funny how in a place that was only filled with darkness he managed to trip over something. What was this a horror movie? I of course couldn't voice my thoughts. I looked over at the image that I had tried to haunt him with, and from that girl an idea came.

"Very well, say what you must but in do time child. Your will not be that of your own as her will was taken by you." I tried my best to speak in riddles as I've seen the elder gods do. "You will bend and bow to that of many gods' commands." I paused for a moment trying to come off as a god that was deep in thought. "However... I am willing to make a deal with you, but if only you are willing to change."

His face quickly regain the color it had lost. "Really?" He asked in a cautious tone.

"Why of course, I know god himself." I half lied, as I knew many, "I'll put in a good word in for you, but you have to admits to your crimes once you wake up, or least you will die the day over next."

He nodded eagerly "Okay. Okay."

With that said I disappeared leaving him alone inside of the darkness and eventually, he woke up. He stretched popping several of his joints on the process and the memories of me started to fade as dream tend to do. Though he felt like something was off, from his dream that which I entered he would only remember the deadline.

'The day over next.' Two days for him to confess to his crimes, I had made it all to easy for him to confess in those two days but he still denied everything and as I foretold he had died by the hands of girl's father, who made his death mimicked the way the girl had killed herself but not being a perfect replica of the suicide the girl's father electrocuted him. He slowly started to lose consciousness and died soon after.

When We met again he floated up to me, as he was in the form of a small ball of yellow light. I cupped my hands over him and listen to his words saying that I had cheated him somehow. I smirked as I closed my hands over him causing him to become something new. When his small glowing form started to grow bigger I set him down on the ground. His hair had became yellow like the color he had been glowing earlier. His eyes had been a clear blue and looked up at me with a dazed look on his face before finally speaking up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked but was a token back by his almost inhuman voice.

"Well there are several possible answers." I looked up at the sky what floated above me. "How about we play a game, Len. If you can tell which one is the correct answer you don't have to go through with this. After all you are my child."

"My name is not Len!" He tried to protest but I held my hand up cutting him off.

"Am I... A.) A bored teenage transgender boy who is writing a fan-fiction about how if I where to be a god I could turn people who are rotten on the inside go to their own personal hell where they have no say in what they sing or do and not doing their late math homework, Or am I B.) An angry goddess that wants to make you suffer for the unforgivable thing you have done?" I paused to wait for his answer.

He turns around seeing a clearing, of course he was thinking of escaping. I don't blame him, if I was ever human I would have done the same thing. "No use running away, hurry up the clocks ticking." I started to make a ticking noise to make him come up with an answer faster. Acting on an impulse he answers B. I crack a laugh that echoed like thunder.

"It was a trick question, I could be anything if I really wanted to be. I am a GOD." I explained to him and before sending him back into the moral world I pet his head. "Enjoy being a famous puppet!" I said in a childish tone before sending him down to where I told him I would send him.

He fall into a void and after a while of falling he closed his eyes getting use to the feeling. Though it became short lived when he fell onto the ground of a plain white space. He looked around but when he looked the left he saw a huge face looking at him. It had been a girl with short brown hair that curled at the bottom, she seemed amused with him as he walked about. He tried to speak but the words he said couldn't be heard by the huge face. Suddenly someone comes to join him, it was a girl with her hair much like the huge face that had watching him but instead of going inwards the hair pointed outwards and she had a headband with a bow that almost looked like rabbit ears.

"What took you so long to get here, Len!" She said embracing him in a welcoming hug.

"Who are you? I'm not Len." He said backing up away from Rin.

Rin giggles and pats her head "Oh that's right, silly me. A-gen had to re-Install us because you went all wacky." Rin said and stands with her hand behind her back.

He rubbed his eyes trying to convince himself this was all a dream.


End file.
